The Twilight Collection Stories
by LuckyX5-650
Summary: Every chapter is a new story of angst/hurt/comfort or just pure fluff! Ideas come from some of the best music out there! This collection is for for all Twilight lovers!


So, these are basically going to be a collection of Twilight stories, each chapter a different story. Some will be angsty/hurt/comfort, while others will just be pure fluff. Please review, they are loved with all my stories. Especially the ones with zero reviews :) Enjoy!

This story takes place in New Moon. What if Edward was gone? And Juliet had ended up with Paris? What if the other Cullen's returned, but without the one Bella so dearly wanted? And what if they kept a secret from her? That he died? Takes place one year later.

**Story 1**

_**The Hole Inside Me**_

I stared at Alice oddly. She was grinning ear to ear while looking at a bright red miniskirt to fit her petite body. My eyebrows furrowed together. I hoped Alice didn't plan to put the skirt on me.

"What do you think Bella?" Alice asked, holding the skirt next to her body, twirling around.

"Alice, no matter what you put on, you'll look breathtakingly beautiful," I assured her. She smiled at me and took my arm. We paid for the skirt and other various things that Alice had thought was necessary. For what, I had no idea. As I saw the yellow porshe, I smiled. Alice loved it. I was starting to get used to the speed it had. As we drove to the huge glass house, I thought of Jacob. The thought of Victoria being gone was a relief. They had killed her after many weeks of unsuccessful tracking. I was thankful for the Cullens, who had formed a different treaty with the werewolves. They could pass on each others land peacefully, as well as communicate. That was a relief to me. Jacob was more comfortable with the vampires now, which surprised me. I never thought he would get over that. I stepped out of the car and went over to hug Alice.

"He isn't coming back, is he?" I whispered in her ear, tears beginning to form in my tight eyes. I could feel her stiffen under me, then relax.

"No, Bella. I'm so sorry, we all miss him." She whispered back. The edges of the hole in my chest began to tear at the stitches Jacob had sewn to keep it together. I took a deep breath, collecting myself. Jacob was probably waiting inside. I can't let him see any pain that would require immediate surgery. Alice stepped back, studying me.

"Bella, you have Jacob now. It's time to move on. We all need to." She squeezed my hand and led me inside. Jacob was sitting on the couch, his posture tense. When he saw me, he ran over and hugged me. I exhaled relief as most of the stitches pulled back together. I wiped away a stray tear as I reached behind him. He pulled back to look at me. He exhaled deeply and waved a goodbye to Alice and pulled me swiftly out the door.

"What happened?" He demanded as soon as we got in my truck and were down the road.

"Nothing happened, Jake. Alice was fine. I was just coming to terms is all." I choked out. He let out a small surprised sigh.

"Sorry, Bells." He says to me softly. I nod my head and wipe away more tears.

"It's not your fault. But he's not coming back. Alice was sure of that." I said, focusing on collecting myself as I watched the rainy road ahead.

"Alice would know," He murmurs and puts his head on my shoulder. "You know, Halloween is in two days." He mutters and chuckles, shaking me.

"Halloween." I scoffed. It meant nothing to me. I knew what real monsters were. I knew vampires didn't really have fangs. But other people didn't need to know that.

"It stupid, I know." Says Jacob, moving his warm cheek against me. "People don't know there are real monsters. I'm sure Alice will have a party or something just because it's a holiday, though." I heard him say as we drove up to his house.

"You should stay tonight." Jacob says. I sighed, remembering the only reason I could stay over. Billy had gone to visit one of Jacob's sisters for 6 months. Lucky for me, leaving Jacob behind to be with the pack.

"Okay. I'll call Charlie," I tell him smiling. I picked up my cell phone and dialed home.

"It's Charlie."

"Hey, Dad. Is it okay if I stay over at...um...." I nudged Jacob. He looks at me and shrugs his shoulders. I roll my eyes. "Is it okay if I stay over a Angela's for the weekend? We're going shopping, so I don't need to get my stuff." Jacob nods approvingly.

"Alright, Bella. Is Jake with you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then. See you on sunday." I hung up, smiling. Charlie always wanted Jake to be there to protect me.

"So. It's getting late. What do you want to do?" He asks me as we walk through the door. I sighed tiredly. I sit down on the couch and put my head in my hands. He sits beside me, rubbing my shoulders. I look up and leaned into him. So tired. He wraps his arms around me protectively. "Don't worry, Bella, honey. It's gonna be okay." He murmurs in my ear. I lean up to kiss him. Kissing Jacob was different than I expected today. He was usually slightly aggressive because of the wolf inside him. Today though, there was no sign of that. Only a fiery sweetness as our tongues played with each other. I moaned softly. He chuckled, but didn't pull away. He started to kiss my neck, sensitive spots, biting lightly. I felt my eyes roll back slightly. I felt myself being pushed back against the couch gently. He hovered over me, not putting any of his weight on me. His warm hands traveled down my stomach and fluttered at the band of my jeans. He moved up to my face and kissed me again, biting and pulling at my lips carefully. I searched for his tongue again. I felt one hand move to the small of my back and the other move under my shirt. I was amazed at myself. Letting my hormones rule me? I never thought I could lose control. Jacob stopped suddenly and I was caught off guard, breathing heavily. He shook his head and ran a hand through his short hair.

"What?" I asked him. He chuckles and covers his mouth.

"You smell good, is all." He busts up laughing and I still don't understand.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him again. He lifts me into his lap and whispers in my ear,

"Look at your jeans." I glance down. They're soaked through.

"Oh!" I gasp, utterly embarrassed. My hand flew up to my mouth. I was speechless.

"It's okay, Bells. No need to be embarrassed. Had to happen one of these times, right?" He asked, still laughing. And I start laughing with him. I can't help it. We shake his strong frame together, laughing almost as if it was the best joke in the whole world.

"Jake..." I manage to say. "I'm really sorry. I mean, I couldn't help it, but still." I say, looking up at him.

"I told you, Bella. It's okay. I understand. You want me." He shrugs his shoulders like it's no big deal.

"What?" I say, laughing again.

"You heard me. You want me." He grins his wolfy grin. I shake my head and roll my eyes. But I couldn't deny it. I loved him. I fell asleep in his arms.

That was only my first, remember. You like it? You hate it? Leave a review!

Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
